


礼物

by kakakakajiang



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, 轻微捆绑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakakajiang/pseuds/kakakakajiang
Summary: 219联文存档
Relationships: 鹤房汐恩／豆原一成
Kudos: 3





	礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 219联文存档

鹤豆交往前提  
ooc预警 大家看个乐呵就好

众所周知，豆原一成是团内数一数二的冲浪达人，互联网上的各种信息几乎他都能先别人一步知道，当然在冲浪过程中也会看到这些。

这天，他只是很普通的在推上搜了下自己的名字，开心的看着饭们对自己的夸奖。  
“mame最近又变帅了！”“豆豆进步好大！”“好可爱啊🥺”...  
豆原边看边勾起了嘴角，手指不断的向上划动着，忽然，他看到了一个这样的帖子【豆鹤｜礼物🎁】，他有些好奇的点了进去，想看看这位粉丝到底写了些什么。  
“新年快到了，鹤房汐恩准备送给他的小男友豆原一成一份新春贺礼，但是怎么也找不到合适的礼物……”  
【啊，我是准备送给汐恩哥一份礼物来着，刚好参考一下吧】抱着这样的心思，豆原一成继续往下看了下去。  
“……因为想不出什么特别有趣的礼物，鹤房变得有点苦恼。终于，他在工作的间隙向好友大平祥生说出了自己的烦恼，并向他寻求意见……”  
读到这里试，豆原还没有发现这篇文章的问题，他只是觉得很有趣，非常想知道这个帖子的后续。但他逐渐感到有些不对劲……  
“……大平凑在鹤房耳边低语了两句，鹤房一下子红了脸，就连耳朵也变得通红，‘这样真的可行吗？‘他显然有些害羞……”  
看到这里，豆原不禁笑了起来【汐恩哥才不会这么害羞呢】他想道。  
“……鹤房对豆原说：‘我把自己当做新年礼物送给你‘，豆原了然的脱下了他的衣服……”  
【！？？这些人都在想什么啊(//̀Д/́/)】豆原的脸爆红。【不过大家都觉得我在上面诶】臭屁小孩准备去向他的男朋友炫耀一番。

“汐恩哥你看！fan们都觉得是我在上面诶！”他在晚上一起打游戏的时候拿出那篇同人文向鹤房炫耀。  
鹤房感觉似乎有一只小狗在摇着尾巴向自己撒娇。他揉了揉豆原的头发，啃了一口看起来很好亲的嘴唇“反正只要你知道我是在上面的就足够了。”  
“所以一成给我准备了什么礼物呢？”他随口问道。“还没有准备好的话，把自己当做礼物送给我，我也是很高兴的。”他凑在豆原耳边小声说。

豆原也没想到，鹤房说的送礼物是这个送法。他的脖子上被系上了一个很大的蝴蝶结，双手也被红色的丝带束在身后。“汐恩哥你不要闹了”在鹤房轻抚他的后背时，豆原小声抗议道。其实说是抗议，本质上也只是在撒娇罢了。  
“一成既然说要把自己送给我，那今天就要听我的。”鹤房凑到豆原耳边，看到他红透的耳朵，满意的捏了捏饱满的臀瓣。  
接着，他像变魔术一般不知从哪里掏出了另一条绸带，蒙住了豆原的眼睛。忽然到来的黑暗让豆原吓了一跳，他试图抓住鹤房的手，但因为双手被限制而没有成功。  
“你只要感受我就好了”鹤房边说边从背后抱住他，并用双手揉捏着那两块有点轮廓的胸肌，时不时捏住胸前两点轻轻拉扯。他感受到怀里的身体僵硬了一瞬，又失去了力气。失去视觉后，其他感官变的更加强烈，豆原甚至可以清楚的感知到鹤房身上散发出的温度。在被多次揉捏乳头后，他终于忍不住发出了轻哼。而他不知道的是，自己隐忍的样子更勾起了鹤房想要戏弄的心思。  
半硬的性器被人握住，股间又传来黏腻的水声。鹤房轻车熟路的开始扩张，润滑剂冰凉的温度让豆原打了个激灵，随后而来的是后方传来的有些酸胀的扩张感。酥麻的快感让他有些说不出话来。  
“啊……嗯！”在他忍不住叫出声的瞬间，鹤房用两只手指夹住了他体内最脆弱的一点。豆原仰起头来，呻吟声都打了个弯，拖出长长的尾音。而鹤房却还不愿放过他，坏心眼的又重复了多次之前的动作，生理性泪水打湿了蒙眼的绸带，而被束缚在身后的双手只能无助的抓住鹤房的一只手臂，食堂让他停止手下的动作，但显然，这并没有奏效。  
“唔、不行，快停下……”感受到高潮将至，豆原的腿有些发抖。而鹤房却真的停下了手上的动作，握住前方的手更加用力，而他就着这个姿势，进入了豆原。  
“这次就靠后面来吧。”他咬住了豆原的耳垂，下身不断高速运动着，专往敏感点发力，感受着越来越强烈的收缩，他知道豆原快要到达顶峰了，于是他更加用力的像那点撞去。  
在豆原近乎失声的叫声里，他靠后方到达了今天的第一次高潮。剧烈收缩的后穴日鹤房爽得头皮发麻，而来不及咽下的口水顺着豆原的下巴滴落，色情的要命。  
“汐恩哥，放、放开！要去了……啊！”因为前方被人握在手中，迟迟不能释放的豆原不禁有些急切。  
“小豆乖，等我一起。”鹤房汐恩一边诱哄一边加大了下身的动作幅度。  
最终，在无声的尖叫中，两人共同到达了高潮。

事后  
“都怪汐恩哥，我手上的印子这么明显，明天怎么向队友们解释啊。”豆原气鼓鼓得戳了戳鹤房的脸。  
【看来最近只能穿长袖了】豆原缩了缩，在鹤房怀里找了个舒服的姿势闭上了眼睛。


End file.
